


Tense Meetings

by NightDawning



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, For some people, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supervillian, a bit angsty, it's just kissing kids, lots of tropes, may be non-con, maybe some petting, no heavy stuff tho, superhero, villianprompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDawning/pseuds/NightDawning
Summary: So this was just a little something that popped into my head after reading a whole bunch of prompts, and so I wrote it instead of sleeping because the urge has to be quenched. Anyways I may or may not explore with this trope, and/or these character's background.





	Tense Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost entirely not edited because I wrote it all in one sitting, so forgive any lapses in pretenses or anything like that. Comment and tell me if you like this and would want to see more of this particular hero/villain archetype. Enjoy lovelies~

Unsurprisingly, he found her down at the docks. She was sitting on the edge of the wood with her toes skimming against the water, hunched over, gripping the edge with white knuckles and her shoulder blades stood out starkly through her shirt. In her lap rested a black pistol.

Her shoulders tensed, but she did not turn around. She didn’t have to, to feel him walk up behind her, so aware of his very presence. 

“Why are you here?” 

“To see you.” His voice was soft, and low, and curled itself around her core in a warm blanket. It sickened her. 

“I do not want to see you.”

“You shouldn’t be alone.” He was getting closer now, prowling towards her and larger than life, as all good heros were, it seemed. Her nerves tingled at his proximity. She hated her own awareness. 

“Why do you still try anymore?” His voice barely raised above the sound of the waves lapping at the shore. 

“Even if I wanted to, I wouldn't be able to stop. It might be different for you-”

“It's not,” he said it too fast, and too sure, “but no matter how much you want to be, we’re not in Eunoia anymore.” She snarled and was standing in the blink of an eye, her pistol forgotten on the ground, all sharp lines lines and bright eyes that continued to haunt him in his waking and sleeping hours.

“You think I don't know that? You think I could somehow, possibly, ever, forget that I am here and not there?” She was seething and panting harshly, but she collects herself and raises her head up, tipping her chin. For a brief second, the thin girl in a cotton shirt and shorts melted away, and the woman who’d toppled empires he’d met on the battlefield that day in armor, splattered with blood and eyes lit by the fire of her surroundings reappeared. She continued in Eunoish. 

“Eunoia, I could never forget. Not for a thousand suns. Not for a million winters, a billion lives.” And he understood. Stars, did he understand, and without meaning too, began to speak in his native tongue as well. The words tasted like honey. 

“Nor could I, but you have to stop. I had a duty to protect Eunoia from you, and now you from this world.” She laughed but it lacked any sincerity. 

“I have no power here, and you know it.” She grimaced, returning to this worlds common tongue akin to drinking sulfur. 

“No, you are right you have no power, but you still have hope. Something I cannot allow.” He pauses and his eyes scan her again, noticing how her ribs stick out from her skin, even through the thin cloth of her shirt they stood out, and her unkempt hair. “You can’t be reborn into Eunoia you know.” 

“Oh, and you of all people would know, yes? You; The Hero, The Hope, The Perfect, The Just, The Lion” at his darkened expression she sneered, “That’s what they called you, isn't it?” 

“And you?” He growled and stepped closer to her, “You had names too; The Poisoned, The Wraith, The Betrayer, The Incarnate, The Wolf.” 

Silence filled the air, except for their aggressive panting breaths. Staring into each other’s eyes, their bond sizzled.

“You bastard.” He stayed silent at her words, not able to trust himself, “I’ve tried so many times, but you always show up and stop me, damn you. Why can’t you just let me die and be rid of me?” Her voice lowered to a quiver at the end. He thought back to all the times the bond had stung him, warning him that she...that his soul pair was putting herself in danger.

Cautiously, as if he was about to touch a dangerous animal, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek. She let him.

“You know why. You know. The same reason why I couldn't kill you, even though they asked me to. You are mine as much as I’m yours.” He said it quietly, and tilted her face so she'd look at him. He reached with his other hand down to the mark that he knows rests right on her sternum. Where he had first touched her.

He had been told what she looked like, and when he had seen her on battlefield it had been more than obvious who she was. She wielded her swords like an extension of herself, and he'd barely stopped himself from marveling at her glory. He’d thrown himself at her, and they matched each other blow for blow, until he'd gained the upper hand by relieving her of her swords, and then she had quickly taken his shield and sword away as well. It was then left to hand to hand combat. The first blow he'd gotten in had been aimed at her stomach but she had jerked and then he had hit her in her center, she had then grasped his wrist and wrung it until he had backed off. He hadn't realized what had happened until her eyes had widened with fear and amazement. He followed her gaze down to his wrist where once there had just been a black mark, now there was a burst of colors. His head had snapped back up to meet her eyes, and he had stormed up to her, dragged her into the woods away from the rest of the fighting, everyone else too busy fighting to see them leave. 

She had fought against him of course, but it seemed the fact of what had happened had robbed her of her strength. Once he had been satisfied that they were far enough into the forest he had pinned her against a tree. 

“I assume you’ve been taught what this means, yes?” She had glared at him, and not said anything. He had glowered at her and tightened his grip. “Either you can show me, or I’ll see for myself.” She bared her teeth at him, but after a brief moment nodded. He stepped back and she shed her armor, revealing her shirt underneath. This was where she had hesitated. 

“Wouldn’t it be best not to find out? If we...if we really are a pair...neither of us will be able to do what's needed.” His eyes glinted and he approached her again.

“All the better.” He took the edge of her shirt in his hand, and he softened his voice, “Show me.” She was so angry, but she could already feel the bond growing. She made up her mind, even if he was, she would not let him finish the bond. 

She took off her shirt and her breath caught at the burst of color she saw there. 

“Beautiful.” He hadn't tried to stop himself from saying it. He leaned towards her, but she slid out of his grip and faced away from him. 

“I can't let this happen, I won’t let you complete the bond. I’m sorry.” The sadness she felt getting lodged in her throat She swallowed it and straightened up, “I will not be taken by the Lion.” However when she looked back at him, what she saw made her face pale and she turned to run.

Turned out he was faster than she had anticipated. 

Tears finally spill out of her eyes. 

Before she had made it even a league, he had tackled her to the forest floor. There was a brief tussle, but in the end he had pinned her hands above her head, and straddled her waist. They were both panting. She began to get hysterical.

“Don’t...please please please don’t.” Hot tears streaked down her face, combining with the grime and dried blood there. Even then, he could not help but think of her as beautiful, but her distress had begun to affect him. He cupped her cheek with his free hand, and made little shushing noises.

“Hey, hey it’s ok. I’m sorry, but I can’t let you go.”

“No no no stop-”

He pressed his mouth over hers, and her fight drained quicker than it had started. Her whole body sagged. When he felt that, he let go of her hands, and brought his other hand to rest where his mark was. 

They both gasped when they felt the bond tighten and seal, gaining the ability to feel how the other was feeling. Then they continued the kiss, growing more fevered with each other.

After that, they could not hurt each other intentionally and knew at all times where the other was, as well as the well-being of the other. Neither had ever told their respective groups of what had happened, or why neither of them could kill each other.

Her breath stuttered out of her once he had touched her.

“Why,” Her voice was small, and lacked any true hatred, “of all the people...why you?”

“I don’t know, but the fact still remains. If you...if you ceased to exist I don’t know what I’d do. I can’t lose you.”

“You did this. You did this to me, to us. You could’ve left the bond incomplete. We could have been fine.”

“No, you know that’s not true. Our souls would have reached for each other until the end of time, only getting more agitated as time went on. It would have happened eventually. There are no known cases of someone finding their soulmate and then not completing the bond ever.” Even as he spoke, he could not take his eyes off her. She sighed.

“I know.” With that she had begun to pull away, but he reached out to grab her waist. His mouth turned into a hard line feeling how thin she was, his palm practically able to span her waist. 

“I want you to come with me.”

“What?” Her tone was stiff, as if she had not understood him right.

“Come with me. Come live with me.”

“Why? So you can watch me 24/7? So you can make sure that I don’t hurt anyone? Is that it?” She curled her lip up and scoffed. 

“I just-” He softened his tone, “I just want you around...I want you safe, healthy.”

“Oh really? Because you just said that you had to protect this world from me.” she ripped herself from his grip. “No, I won’t help the bond like that. You don’t need me, and I most certainly don’t need you.” Her voice betrayed her lie as it broke. She turned from him, not wanting him to see the tears. 

As much as she wished it was the opposite, the fact was that every moment they were apart from each other was...difficult. Everything in them screamed that they were supposed to be with each other, supposed to be in each others presence and never apart, that they were stronger together. But she was stubborn. He growled.

“How dare you say that. As if I don’t spend every second of every day wondering what you’re doing, wondering if the next time I’ll get there fast enough to stop you. Why can’t you just let it go? We don’t have to be enemies anymore.” He began to walk back toward her, shrinking the little space she had given herself.

“No. I don’t...I don’t need you. The faster I am gone, the better you’ll be for it, trust me.” She bent down to pick the gun back up, but suddenly he was on her, grappling the gun out of her hand and throwing it out into the water where it sank far below the surface. 

She screamed and began to fight against him, but her malnourished body did very little against him. He growled at her again and brought both her wrists into his hand, tumbling down onto the forest floor in a eerily familiar position that their bonding had been in. 

“Quit this foolishness.” He growled into her face.

“Never.” She snarled back….and then he was kissing her and their bond sang. The tears that had been running down her face doubled at the surge of feeling. Her heart and her head were at odds. 

He cradled her closer, not wanting the moment to end. It’d been so long since he had held her. She had been his villain for so long, and he had been hers. Two sides of the same coin, one not existing without the other. But here, in this world, they were just two people. No countries to defend, no people whispering requests, no reverence of the people, no bloody battles, and no sides. They were just normal people. He wanted for them to be normal together. 

Once they broke away for air, and her tears had slowed to nothing, they stared into each others eyes. 

“I’m sorry, love, for everything that happened. I’m sorry for everything I did to you and the people you cared about. But we aren't those people anymore. We don’t have to fight or struggle anymore. Please...let me be your hero. Let me be there for you through the rough times, we can get through this together.” He stared into his eyes, and she stared into his, searching. 

“I’ll never be able to forget,” He broke a little inside, no matter how true it might always be for him, “But...I can try...with you. I’ve just-I’ve just been so alone...though I didn’t have to be. This world is not mine, but we can make it ours...can’t we?” He smiled down at her, and touched his forehead to hers.

“Yes, I think we can.” 

Forever and always, together.


End file.
